


Stars

by Rex501st



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Stars Aligned, Voltron, altea, shallura - Freeform, shallura fanzine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 03:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9580466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rex501st/pseuds/Rex501st
Summary: My featured piece in the first ever Shallura Fanzine, Stars Aligned!It's so cool to be featured in this zine with so many other awesome writers and artists!You can find Stars Aligned onTumblr





	

Sometimes stars weren’t always nice.

Space was often cold and empty.

They knew those things well.

It had to have been fate that brought them together.

He was a broken soldier. Used as a tool of violence by his captors. Forged through pain and strife. She found his heart.

She was an empty Princess. Only one of two remaining of her kind. Haunted by guilt and sorrow for her Father. He found her heart.

They vowed they would take on this fight together. To overcome such hatred and violence they needed to be not only strong physically, but emotionally as well. It was there that they found each other. He was the Black Paladin, leader of Voltron. The ultimate weapon in the fight against the ultimate evil. She was the Princess of the Castle, heir to the Altean nobility. The ultimate symbol of peace and stability in the galaxy.

It wasn’t instant for their love to come together. It took time for feelings to develop. He thought she was the most beautiful being his eyes ever witnessed -- she thought he was the most incredible soul that she had ever known. Neither of the two were experienced in matters of the heart but that didn’t matter. It wasn’t easy to reconcile these feelings. It was as if they had known one another forever. He considered himself more than unworthy to be hers. She considered herself more than broken-hearted to be his. Of course they were as wrong as anyone had ever been wrong before.

She was strong when he wasn’t. She was there to guide and comfort him when he had nightmares. She proved to him that he was not damaged, or hideous, or any other ways he tried to describe himself. She loved him with all her heart.

He was strong when she wasn’t. He was there to console and embrace her when she thought about her lost home. He proved to her that she was not empty, or useless, or any other ways he tried to describe herself. He loved her with all his heart.

===

The Castle of Lions had landed on a planet following a successful mission. It was Earth-like with an oxygen based atmosphere which was good for the crew. The sun was setting, turning the sky into a blend of pink and purple as the Princess and Paladin walked outside. Both not needing their combat suits after the mission. She wore her blue and white dress while he wore casual clothes. They walked hand in hand out over to some hills that were by the ship’s landing spot. They both wore smiles knowing what good they had accomplished that day.

He found a nice spot overlooking the valley below and took a seat beckoning her to sit with him. She did so and leaned into him to rest her head on his shoulder. They fit together naturally as if they were two puzzle pieces destined to be matched. He wrapped his arm around her to bring her close as he admired her unblemished beauty. She gazed up at him while getting lost in his dark eyes that were filled with love. This man was her partner and she would do everything in her power to make sure he knew just how much she loved him.

When they kissed under the stars, nothing could go wrong. Two souls combining in harmony. Each one complementing the other. A perfect union.

Sometimes stars weren’t always nice.

These ones were. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is the unedited version that appears in the zine! Just some small details here and there. 
> 
> You can also find me on [tumblr](http://rex501st.tumblr.com/) as well!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
